Penny Traps the Ashleys with the Ashleyinator 6000 and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Penny had an plan. Penny: I'm going to build a cage to trap the Ashleys! It's inspired by the Gelminator 6000! It's called the Ashleyirinator 6000! Hahahahahahaha! I'll get some parts of the trap including the parts for the cage, an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it, a wooden target, and a rope mechanism that would bring down a cage on the victim. I will sneak into the garage to get some parts for the Ashleyirinator 6000! Penny went off to the garage, and then she went inside it. Penny: Time to get some parts! So Penny grabbed some parts for the trap and she left the garage. Then she stopped at the Jungle Gym. Penny: Time to build the Ashleyirinator 6000! Penny started to build the Ashleyirinator 6000 around the slide/jungle gym structure. One hour later... Penny had finished building the Ashleyirinator 6000. Penny: There! The Ashleyirinator 6000 is all done! Now to distract the Ashleys! Then she saw the Ashleys chatting with each other. Ashley A: Boy, Lawson whomps. Ashley B: I know! She can't beat us at the tennis court. Ashley Q: Also, that fashion reject Rachel tags along with Lawson. Ashley T: Yeah. Ashley A: We'll be ready to challenge both Lawson and Hart! Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! Then the Ashleys heard Penny's voice. Penny: Hey, Ashleys! Ashleys: Huh? Ashley A: What do you want for us, Penny? Penny: I, Penny, say you're stupid nose-picking cowards! Come and get me, you fashion rejects! Ashley A: Right! We're coming for you, Penny! It's go time! The Ashleys started to step towards Penny. Penny jumped off the cheese cake, and ran towards the workbench and she stood on it. She started taunting the Ashleys, who were stepping towards her. Penny: The Ashleys are chickens! The Ashleys are chickens! The Ashleys are chickens! The Ashleys are chickens! The Ashleys are chickens! The Ashleys are chickens! The Ashleys are chickens! The Ashleys are chickens! The Ashleys stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, this setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on the Ashleys, trapping them. Penny: Yay! I trapped the Ashleys with the Ashleyinator 6000! Haha, take that, Ashleys! That's what you get for messing with me and Rachel! Penny released a cloth sign on the bar that says, 'Don't feed the Ashleys, Remember Penny Painapp', and she got off the workbench. The Ashleys were extremely angry. Ashleys: PENNY! Penny: Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You're Pennyized now! Ashley A: Grrrr! You fashion reject! Penny, you'll be punished for this! Wait till we tell TJ and the Gang about this! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ashley B: You're going to regret this! Ashley Q: When we break out of the cage! We'll beat you up! Ashley T: Yeah! Randall Weems stepped in. Randall: Hey, what the...? Oh no, the Ashleys trapped in a cage! Good sweet Mike! Then Randall looked at the sign. Randall: What?! Don't feed the Ashleys, Remember Penny Painapp? That's impossible! I think that Penny Painapp is responsible of trapping the poor Ashleys, I'm telling! Randall rushed off to tell Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Ashley A: You're going to pay for trapping us in that cage! Get us out of here right now! Penny: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you fashion rejects! Stop whining! Ashley A: You idiot! We'll get you for this! Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Penny: Oh no, I'm Finsterized! Miss Finster: Penny, are you responsible of trapping the Ashleys in a cage?! Miss Finster pointed at the sign. Miss Finster: And what did that sign say? Penny: Um, yes. The sign said 'Don't feed the Ashleys, Remember Penny Painapp'. And yes, I did trap the Ashleys in a cage. My trap is called the Ashleyinator 6000, which is similar to the Gelminator 6000. Miss Finster was livid. Miss Finster: Oh my god! How dare you trap the Ashleys in a cage?! That's it, I am sending you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Penny to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Penny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this! Penny just trapped the Ashleys in a cage! That is unacceptable! Punish her immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Penny a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Penny. Principal Prickly: Penny, I'm very disappointed in you for trapping the Ashleys in a cage. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever trap other students in a cage! You see trapping other students in a cage undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Penny: But Principal Prickly, those Ashleys are nothing but fashion rejects, and they're losers like Spinelli and Gretchen! I have to trap them with my new trap, it's called the Ashleyinator 6000, which is similar to the Gelminator 6000! That's what the Ashleys get for messing with me and Rachel and being so annoying! Also, they tell Miss Finster on me! Principal Prickly: I know what you're doing! Now I can't keep up with you kids and you did a stunt. But Miss Finster assures me it's terrible. You know it's not nice to trap the Ashleys in a cage! That's it, you're suspended until your trap is disassembled! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back in the Third Street Playground, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Rachel noticed the Ashleys who were still in a cage. Lawson: Hey, guys! Look at the Ashleys! They're whining like babies! Shall we poke them with trash picker pins? Gelman: Good idea! Let's do it! Mundy: Yeah, this is going to be fun! Skeens: It will be funny to do it! Rachel: I agree with Skeens! Let's do it! Lawson: Let's go to the garage and borrow some of Hank's trash picker pins! Rachel: Good idea! Let's go! We hope Hank can't spot us! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Rachel went off to the garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up Hank's trash picker pins. Lawson: Now let's go poke the Ashleys! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Rachel went out of the garage and then they went back to the Jungle Gym where the Ashleys were stuck in a cage. Lawson: OK! Let's start poking the Ashleys! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Rachel started poking the Ashleys with picker pins, and the Ashleys started screaming and yelping. Ashley A: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Ashley B: Stop! Ashley Q: Stop! Ashley T: Stop! Ashley B: You're hurting us! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Ashley A: That's it, we can't take it anymore! We want to get out of this cage! We want out! We want out! WE WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! PENNY, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! WE'LL GET YOU, PENNY! WE'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! Ashley B: LAWSON! GELMAN! MUNDY! SKEENS! RACHEL! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Ashley Q: STOP HURTING US! STOP HURTING UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! Ashley T: LET US OUT, PLEASE! Ashley A: MISS FINSTER! TJ! VINCE! SPINELLI! GRETCHEN! MIKEY! GUS! RANDALL! MENLO! KING BOB! ANYONE! HELP! SAVE US! THOSE CREEPS ARE HURTING US! HELP! HEEEEEELP! OW! OW! Ashleys: OOOOOOOW! OOOOOOOOOOOOW! OW! OOO! EEE! AAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Back in Penny's house, Penny's parents scolded Penny. Penny's dad: Penny, how dare you trap the Ashleys in a cage?! You know trapping other students is unacceptable! Penny: But dad, my trap is inspired by the Pennyinator 6000 that Gus uses to trap me in a cage. My trap is called the Ashleyinator 6000 so I can trap the Ashleys! Successfully, I Pennyized her. Penny's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap the Ashleys in a cage, young lady! The Ashleys are very upset because you trapped them in a cage. Penny's dad: That's it, you are grounded for until the Ashleyinator 6000 is disassembled! Penny's mum: Go to your room right now! Penny went to her room, crying. Penny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Emma as Penny and Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Eric as Randall Weems, Lawson and Mundy Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Joey as Gelman Brian as Skeens Julie as Rachel Hart Dallas as Penny's dad Catherine as Penny's mum Category:Penny/Piko Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff